Sherpa Help
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Evan was not shocked at all when Riley and her friends come back to the Ski Lodge, this time only being watched by Riley's uncle Josh. He would make sure that he would guide them onto the right trek this time.


**Sherpa Help  
** Chapter One: " **Allergic** "

•····················•····················•····················•····················•

Lying on his Ski-Lodge bed, a shirtless boy wondered how he was possibly going to _guide_ his new friends in their romantic climbs. While they might not be climbing a mountain, he knew that they needed a Sherpa's assistance in order to work out what they really wanted. Besides, with that group no one would ever find them after they go off course. As he continued to think, Evan's fingers lightly began to rub against and tease the nubs of his nipples along with his defined six-pack. Something he had gained from his time learning the tracks and mountain that the Ski-Lodge sat on.

Writing around slightly, a few small moans escaped his lips.

He needed to keep quiet, with his mother in the next room and not wanting to hear his moans.

Evan's fingers rubbed his nipples gently, then swapped back to a firm grip. He groaned slightly while pleasuring his own body.

After the last time someone had visited the lodge and Evan walked in on their _down time_ , he had taken to experimenting with his own body. Evan had found himself enjoying his nipples most, teasing the cold hard nubs whenever alone or even showering.

"Mmm, shiiiit…" The muscular boy moaned slightly, twisting his nipple.

While he still loved the trek of a real mountain, learning his way around those 'mounts' were one of his best discoveries. Evan pressed teeth down on his lip, cupping his peck while feeling down his smooth abs. Leading down to the slowly bulging jeans hugging his cock tight. He knew he didn't really have time to give it the attention that it deserved but it could handle a little teasing. Running his finger against the tightly hugged package, Evan pressed down on his lip once more, fighting back his urge to stroke one out right now.

"Ungh, please just be late…" He internally begged the world for the group to take longer.

Sadly, he knew that they wouldn't.

Their destinies were leading them here and it was his job as a Sherpa to guide them onto the right trek. Even if his own needs, suffered.

Groping the bulge one last time, his body sparked with the pleasuring sensations. A chill ran up in spine as the Sherpa teen grunted, pinches his nub and raised his hips off the bed. Just like that, he felt like cumming but knew he would never get the satisfaction.

Especially since the door was just thrown open and someone yelled out that the king had arrived. He would never admit to have missed the oddly charismatic nerd who wanted dictatorship over the world, with no real plan other then announcing that he was 'Farkle' and he would be their leader.

Evan groaned a little, despite his small smile, and decided to skip wearing a shirt. Why not punish the annoying teenagers bursting into his lodge. After living up there in the cold, bitter snow for so long, he was used to going shirtless. Many ladies and girls had even claimed that him leaving his shirt in his room was one of the fastest ways to warm up in the entire Lodge.

His mother wasn't impressed with their feedback.

Evan left his room, completely ignorant to the chill billowing in from the still open door. Even his nipples barely reacted to the cold, remaining soft unless given attention by their owner or someone else. Almost instantly he could feel the many pairs of eyes that turned to get an eyeful of his chest, travelling up and down his almost sculpted abs. If they weren't careful, their tongues would be hanging out, even the boys panting from the mere sight. The blonde girl's eyes quite obviously followed the Sherpa's V-line down to the still heavy bulge in his pants.

Raising an eyebrow, Josh smirked. He had met numerous boys like Evan at college and knew full well that this wasn't a innocent move. "Lose your shirt?"

"I'm allergic," Evan smirked at the hot boy, easing his door shut and flipping then ' _Do Not Enter_ ' sign.

Josh's eyes were filled in amusement. "I understand your pain, while not allergic… my skin gets sensitive if I'm forced into one for long periods…"

He didn't even need to look to know that his niece's eyes were bulged from the shock of her uncle talking like this.

"Kinky," Evan commented, receiving a grin from Josh.

With all but one set of eyes still on him, the muscular boy helped the rest of the slightly younger teenagers move their things into the room. The snow didn't bother him, it was an easy sweep to clean the soft whiteness up, after all. He was just eager to get them into a little less clothing by the fire, or the newly installed sauna. It wouldn't take long, since the group still hadn't stopped looking for a second. Farkle's suitcase was still hanging in his hand, swinging a good few inches from the ground. That nerd looked hungrier than anyone else there.

It ended up taking Josh's ushering, and Evan finally relenting to put on a _VERY_ tight shirt, for the teens to get a move on.

As they headed upstairs to their rooms, Josh smirked and whispered a little seductively. "We should have some time later… where we can rid ourselves of those devils…"

•····················•

Evan roughly pressed Josh down onto his bed, hungrily attacking the long-haired teen's lips and moaning in between every kiss. The kisses getting needier and hungrier as the pair continued. Heated passion flowed through them, and Evan could feel his cock throbbing as he was suddenly rolled onto his back. He hadn't expected to be dominated like that so quickly, especially by this sexy lean city boy. With Josh straddling his lap and growling as he lightly bit the Sherpa's neck, he was almost defenceless. All the while his hands explored Josh's body, slipping underneath the annoying shirt he had yet to tear off.

Pulling him closer, down, Evan moaned in the man's ear.

Josh Matthews growled back and ran his teeth against the boys flesh, trailing his neck and leaving small bites across his skin.

"Ahh," Evan breathed, his hands roaming the man's lean body.

Not wanting to leave himself out of control on his latest 'trek', Evan flipped the pair over again. Surprising the slightly older man with his pure strength and leaning down to leave his own mark on the twenty one year-old.

"My brother was right… you are trouble…" Josh purred, with a smirk as he remembered Cory's warning to Riley from earlier that morning.

Evan rolled his eyes and passionately kissed Josh deeply. "He's just pissed, she left him blue balled. Now enough about my mother dude… when THIS needs to go…"

Josh smirked when he felt Evan pulling on his own t-shirt, the fabric peeling away to reveal his sweaty chest again. The Sherpa boy wishing that he could will it out of existence, as he felt himself licking his lips at the other man's chest. While he hadn't been expecting this, he couldn't ignore the fact that Joshua Matthew's was a sexy man. Even the man's shaven moustache and the slight well groomed beard he was growing, that was just covering his chin now was a turn on for him.

Learning down, he pulled the man into another deep passionate make out session, with their cocks were grinding together hard, both boys eagerly bucking their hips to rub their own cock against the other. The pressure on the dicks got worse when Josh rolled on top again, smirking down at the shirtless Evan.

"Mph… okay then sexy, lets get rid of this one too…" The Sherpa growled, eager to show off.

A slight whine of both pleasure and annoyance was coaxed out of Josh when the nineteen-year old reached up and quickly tore a small hole in his shirt. Next came the fingers prodding his chest, before Evan tore the fabric open, letting the black shreds of Josh's tee fall onto the bed as their cocks grinded together.

"Not bad, Sherpa boy… aren't you glad we eliminated those…" Josh shivered jokingly while running a finger across Evan's muscular chest, currently below his own.

Evan smirked, well aware of his strength and how hot Josh had found the act. Just by how hard the man was throbbing. He could feel the man even through both of their quickly tightening jeans. Denim really wasn't the best fabric for getting like this, even if men usually were hotter, simply in a pair of jeans.

Returning to smashing their lips together and only stopping to breath, Evan moaned around Josh's mouth as the boy played with his abs.

The talented, slender fingers explored his cracks and crevices. It all seemed to excite the older man as his hips rocked faster.

"O-ooooh fuck you feel big… You're a top?" Evan growled as Josh's hand moved up his chest.

The Matthews grinned smugly as he dragged a loud moan from the younger man. All he had done was brush his thumb against Evan's nipple.

"What do you think…" Josh smirked, grabbing Evan's crotch and giving it a light squeeze. "Not bad, not bad at all…"

With another's hand finally teasing him there and his nipple being accidentally teased, the Sherpa was writing around beneath the twenty one year-old and throwing his head back a little. "God yes, Joshie… touch me more,"

"I'd be happy-"

 _Riiiing_

"-to…"

Both of the boys _groaned_ when they heard the call sound, coming from Josh's iPhone.

"Ignore it…" Evan hissed, needily.

His mouth was attacking Josh's neck already, pulling the lean man down and harder against his body, their abs rubbing together and feeling his nipples harden.

With the man rubbing against his bare nipples, Evan was moaning out loud as his body was teased.

Josh grinned smugly as the boy almost moaned his name in pleasure. He ground faster against the boy, trying to ignore the call. He was far too interested in the younger man's hardened cock as it poked and prodded his crotch and lower chest.

But the College boy couldn't help himself and picked up the phone, popping into a video call from his nephew. The camera on the older's end went fuzzy for a moment as Josh repositioned himself, moving up from Evan's waist to sit just on the slightly younger man's pecs. His free hand palmed the aching bulge in his jeans as he motioned for the Sherpa to get to work down there pleasuring his cock a little. Evan's lustful eyes bulged as his face was brought that close to the older man's junk. Who ignored any hissing of need or embarrassment coming from down there as his nephew popped onto the screen.

"JOSHIE!"

Josh attempted to grin as he stared at the small live image of his eleven-year-old nephew.

"Augster! How's my fav nephew?"

After taking a peak at the cute _but_ young boy, Evan swallowed hard and got to work on the Josh's crotch. With his arms pinned down by the man's knees, he managed to lean up and unzip the tight jeans with his teeth. A sigh of relief escaped him when that cock finally was almost free. To his luck they had already undone the button. Josh's cock was bulging out heavily, the slight curve of his cock showed through the fabric, with the head still pressed up against his waist.

"How is _my_ favourite Uncle first? After he went to the snow without me,"

"Come on Augs, you know you would have hated it up here…" Josh smiled. "We wouldn't have been able to take your _wife…_ after all…"

Down below the screen view, Evan was already torturing the man. His lips were wrapped around one of the fabric-hidden balls, sucking hard at Josh's sac. He could hear the little grunts coming from the man as he tried hard to keep from moaning at his nephew.

"Are you okay? You seem… weirder than usual Uncle Josh…" Auggie questioned, pouting a little as he watched the weird looks that his uncle were pulling.

" _Yeah Joshie, you okaaaay?_ " Evan hissed, a little jealous of the boy for almost cock blocking him.

Nevertheless, he kept licking the older man's clothed cock.

"Is someone there? I think I heard something…" Auggie questioned, looking around his own room to see if it came from his side.

Josh grunted loud as his cock was being teased and Auggie noticed something was wrong. He couldn't help it as his legs buckled slightly and the phone slipped from his hand. His nephew got a _very_ good look at his crotch and someone's head buried in between, getting in a few licks of that thick length.

"H-Holy… Uncle Joshie… W-wow…" Auggie stuttered, his mouth dropping open as he stared directly at his uncle's thick, lengthy looking cock and the unknown individual currently licking at it.

His uncle instantly freaked and snatched back the phone. "YOU SAW NOTHING!"

The next thing he new, the call ended and his phone was tossed somewhere else.

Leaving a frozen eleven-year-old staring at his phone in shock. Having just seen his Uncle's cock for the first time and being unable to get it out of his mind. Even if there was still a pair of _very_ tight boxers hiding it. He found his situation getting worse as the young boy felt his own cock twitching inside of his shorts and boxer briefs.

Coming to life due to his own _uncle._

Meanwhile, Josh was groaning in annoyance. "Holy shit… I am _soooo_ dead."

"Yeah, at least he didn't see my cock though," Evan chuckled, waving his exposed cock around behind Josh.

He had pulled out the thickness while Auggie had been on the phone, then jerked off while licking and teasing Josh's hidden dick. He was almost on the verge of begging for the man to play with him already, wanting to get off so badly. Or even just let Josh play with his nipples for a little while.

"While hot, you are so not helpful." Josh muttered.

Before he could look back and possibly _enjoy_ the view., another one of the older boy's family members cock-blocked the pair. This time in the form of Josh's niece, Riley. Before she could see anything Even had pulled his black boxer briefs back on and covering up the tenting dick.

"What's going on in here? Farkle thought he could hear noises coming from in here…" Riley questioned, taking a look at the messed up bed and the slightly sweaty boys who looked like they were covering up something.

Evan's wide eyes flicked between the uncle and niece, trying to ignore the mental image of hot it would be to see the muscular hunk he had just 'enjoyed' fucking his own niece like a little slut. The younger of the two men swallowed hard as Josh slung off of his chest and pulled a blanket over Evan's almost naked body.

"Just assisting Evan with the plans for tomorrow, Riley." Josh replied, raising an eyebrow.

"That's _not_ what it looked like, Uncle Josh… were you two…?"

"Unless you want me to tell your parents about what you and Maya were up to last weekend… it's exactly what I just told you it was…" Josh smirked.

The girl zipped her lips instantly and quickly turned on her heel. "Alright then… just keep it down, you're scaring Farkle…"

Evan grinned and palmed himself. "More making him jealous,"

"Shut up, dude." Josh groaned, throwing a pillow at the younger boy.

"You love it,"

Evan growled, pulling Josh down and kissing him needily in front of the man's niece, who was quick to run away seeing her uncle kiss the hunky boy. He quickly forced the other boys lips against his own, slipping his tongue inside the older mans mouth and exploring the wet tunnel. He quickly dominated the topping Joshua, running his hands through the short brown locks and pulling him deeper into the long kiss. Their hips thrust, both cocks grinding together through their underwear. Josh's cock fell out of the opening of his red-and-white spotted boxers to thrust against Evan's cock and abs. As they got down and dirty again, Riley ran back and slammed the door shut, screaming something down the hall about Josh being gross.

Isadora smirked. "Alright, everyone pay up!"

Maya, Lucas and Zay found themselves groaning and pulling out some money for the genius girl.

"How could you possibly have known they were up to something!" Zay protested.

"Farkle, only gets scared by the sound of people ' _enjoying_ ' themselves or each other." Isadora teased, earning a glaring pout from her boyfriend.

"Do _not._ " Farkle muttered, to himself mainly.

Just to prove the point, his girlfriend faked the sound of a moan and enjoyed watching the nerdy boy squirm around in fear. It wasn't hard to make the group of friends burst out laughing and Farkle blushing a deep red as they laughed at him. Zay got a sharp jab in the side, being the closest to him.

"So what do you think Evan has planned for us?" Lucas wondered, resting back against the headboard. While he was a little nervous about the next few days, he also just wanted a way out from the group teasing one of his best friends.

Isadora grinned and teasingly stirred the group up. "Well if it's anything like what he has plans for Josh tonight… I'm _soooooooooo_ in."

"ISADORA!" Farkle cried, looking at his girlfriend like she had betrayed him.

The dorky girl just patted his head. "Oh calm down, hun. You know I only have eyes for you. I could have taken Lucas years ago if I had wanted, but I chose to leave the dunce to the dunce girls. But even _you_ have to admit that Evan is _fine…_ just like you admitted about Lucas _back then._ "

Leaning off the headboard, Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"He admitted what now?"

Farke could have killed his girlfriend and nervoused stuttered out a response. "Um- n-nothing?"


End file.
